Then the Disney Lyrics
by krrisstiina
Summary: A series of Brittana one-shots based on lyrics from Disney songs.


**A/N; No idea what triggered me wanting to do this but..yeah! I love Disney and one shots are always fun so here ya go! :3**

* * *

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl."_

* * *

I walked up to the gates of the park and pushed them open. They squeaked loudly but opened with ease. Once I walked in, I closed it behind me and cringed at the squeaking sound again. Today had been a really rough day. Class was hard, as usual, and cheerleading practice was a pain, as usual. Sue was really something sometimes, making us run twenty laps at the end of each three hour practice. Does she think we're robots or something? Well we're not, no one here is. Well maybe Artie but he's not on the cheer squad. That'd be kinda funny if he was.

Anyways, it was especially hard on me today. Because I'm cheer captain, Coach makes me work twice as hard as everyone else. She makes me run twice as many laps, makes me stay an extra hour and a half after everyone else leaves, and she's makes me perfect a new cheer every single practice. It's tough but I've worked hard for this position and I want to keep it, no matter how difficult it is. If I slack off even a little bit she threatens to remove me of my position and make Kitty new head cheerleader.

I really don't like Kitty. She's this freshman and she thinks she's better than everyone else. She's really mean to me and makes fun of me a lot. One time I tried to defend the schools new cafeteria lady and she just laughed at me and said mean things about her. She's always trying to take my position as head cheerleader and I think Sue would give it to her had I not been on the team. I got kicked off the team for a while, but I did that on purpose. Later I got back on the team so it was all okay I guess.

It was just about 7:30 pm by now, I just finished cheer practice and Kitty was really bothering me. So I wanted to go to the only place I knew would calm me down; the park. I don't know what it was about parks but they always seemed to make me happy and smile. I think it's because I love being like a little kid, and little kids love playing at parks. Some people make fun of me because I like little kid stuff so much, but it doesn't really bother me anymore. If I like something then I shouldn't stop doing it just because other people don't like it, right?

It was really nice outside. It's the end of March right now, so it was a little cool outside but I don't mind. I like the cool weather, it's nice and refreshing. I walked up to the swing set, my favorite park toy, set my bag down on the sand beside it and sat down on one of the swings. I always swung on this one. It was always able to go higher than the other swings. And I love swinging as high as I could; it felt like I was flying. But I don't want to swing right now though; I just wanted to sit on it. Something happened today at cheer practice that made me think of something that happened so long ago.

Almost six months ago, something really sad happened to me. The love of my life broke my heart. She said it wasn't an official break up, but we both knew it was. And we both knew that I knew she was just saying it wasn't official to make it less painful for me, but it still hurt a lot. She always used to say things like I would always be her girlfriend, and she doesn't want anyone else, she only wants me. So it confused me a lot when she broke up with me and told me that this wasn't working. Yeah she was in university now but I always believed in long distance relationships. I think if both people want it enough, then it'll work out. Obviously she didn't think the same though.

What happened today that made me remember that though was nearing the end of practice, Kitty was really started to make me mad. She kept messing up the steps on purpose to frustrate me and it was working. Finally I snapped at her, very unlike me, and told her that she better stop messing around or else. Instead of doing what I said though, she laughed at me and said, _"Ohh, look at Britt, being all tough and mean. What're you gonna do? Go all Lima heights on my ass like your girlfriend would do? Oh, wait, _ex_ girlfriend I mean?" _Everyone laughed with her. It took all I had not to break down and cry. Instead, I stood straight, walked up to her and said, _"No. What I am going to do though is make you run an extra 25 laps after practice."_ She stopped laughing after that.

I kicked my feet off the ground, making the swing go back and forth a little and looked up at the sky. The sun was just about set and I could even see some stars out now. I remember last year after cheer practice me and her used to come here and lay on the big hill at the far end of the park and just look at the stars. Sometime we would talk while we laid there. Sometimes we would have sweet lady kisses when we were sure no one was there. And sometimes we would fall asleep, cuddled up in each other arms. That was my favorite thing to do with her I think. Just lying in her arms, it made me feel safe even though I was so much taller than her. She always protected me.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I looked back down at my shoes. Swinging wasn't really making me feel any better. I got up, grabbed my bag and walked to where the bench was at the other end of the park. While I walked I didn't even bother to wipe at my tears, no one was here so what would the point in pretending I wasn't crying be? When I got to the bench though, I realized someone was there and I quickly swiped my hands across my cheek, trying to make it look like I wasn't sad or something. There was a person sitting there wearing black jeans and a white tank top. They wore sun glasses on their face and a baseball cap with the tongue facing down to cover their face. I think the person was sleeping so I quietly walked over the end of the same bench and sat down. I brought my knees up to my chin and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my legs. I was starting to calm down until a voice startled me. "Are you alright?"

My eyes flashed open and I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I turned my head to the right and saw the person sitting next to me was the in the same position as when I first got here. My head cocked to the side a little, trying to figure out if I had imagined the voice or this person had really spoken. I cleared my throat a little and said quietly, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The person beside me didn't move, they looked like there were still asleep. I don't know why but they looked really familiar, though the cap and glasses were covering most of their face. I shook my head a little and decided it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. It did that sometimes. I placed my head back on my knees and took a deep breath. I wasn't feeling calm anymore, I felt like I needed to talk to someone, just to get all these thoughts and feelings out, then I would feel better. But who could I talk to? Everyone thinks I've gotten over her; I'm even in a new relationship. Well, sorta. It's kinda like an on again off again kind of thing.

I looked to the side again and saw that the person still didn't moved. I knew I needed to tell someone what I was thinking about, but maybe they didn't have to reply or even really listen to me. I turned my body towards the person at the end of the bench and waved my hand in front of their face. "Hello? Are you awake?" I said quietly. They didn't move. "Hello?"I asked a little louder. "Can you hear me?" I was almost shouting now and I still got no response from the person sitting next to me. I fiddled my hands nervously in my lap and looked at them. I could just tell them everything I needed to say, and then be on my way. I just needed to vent, and I'm pretty sure they were asleep anyways so it's not like they'd be listening. With a deep breath I started speaking. "Hi, um, I'm Brittany." Why was I introducing myself to a sleeping person? I shook my head and started again. "I have a problem, or not even a problem, just something's, _someone's_, on my mind and it's really bugging me. I just need to talk and let it all out, is that okay?" I waited to see if the person beside me would reply. They didn't so I continued. "A while ago, I met this girl. She was instantly my best friend. She always protected me and took care of me and made me feel safe. She would yell at the bullies who made fun of me and make sure they'd never do it again. We did everything together too; she was my first _real_ friend. When we got to high school, we both joined the cheer leading squad, the Cheerios. She was amazing. I guess I was okay too, but she was better. All through freshman year, we got closer as friends. I don't think we could have gotten any closer without being related. Or that's what I though.

"In sophomore year, something happened. We were in her room one night, talking about boys and stuff, like most teenage girls do. She told me she had a date with this guy Puck. He was pretty hot I guess, I just didn't like him. And I didn't want her to be with him. But I couldn't tell her that, so I just said instead that I hope it goes well. I think she could tell I was upset by it because she asked me if her having a date with him was a problem. I froze and shook my head no, but I knew she knew I was lying. Instead of telling the truth though I just covered it up and said that I heard he was a bad kisser. She said that a lot of people are bad kissers and Puck was really hot so what did it matter? I shrugged and just said not everyone was a bad kisser. She asked me who wasn't. And I said me. I kissed a lot of different people back then and they all told me I was really good at kissing. I can do really cool things with my tongue. I can even tie a cherry stem with my tongue." I chuckled to myself a little bit. "After I said that, she didn't say anything for a few seconds. When she did speak, she told me I was lying. I told her I wasn't, and that I really _was_ a good kisser and she told me to prove it. I think she was joking but I thought she was serious. So I said okay, and leaned forward and kissed her.

"At first, she did nothing, and neither did I. We just kept our lips like that, pressed against each others for what seemed like hours but were probably only twenty seconds. Then I started moving my lips against hers. She was hesitant at first, but did the same. I don't want to get into a lot of detail but the next thing we knew we were making out really heavily and starting to take off our clothes. We ended up having sex." I paused for a second to catch my breath. The person beside me still hadn't moved and didn't say anything in response to anything I had said. I was starting to feel a little better. "After that, things got a little weird. But then things went back to normal, except for the fact that we started having sex a lot. At her house, my house, even at school sometimes. We had sex a least four times a week. I really liked it and I think she did too. She would never admit it though. A lot of stuff happened between sophomore year and senior year which including me falling in love with her and her denying she had feelings for me. But by senior year, we finally started dating and I was happier than I could have ever been. I really, really loved her. I still love her." I took a breath. "I'm not very smart so I didn't graduate and I had to re-do my senior while she went off to university. We tried long distance but she didn't think it was working out. So about half a year ago, she came back to visit me and she..broke up with me. She told me it wasn't official, but it was. I didn't talk to her after that. I still haven't talked to her since then." My cheeks felt wet and I knew I was crying again but I couldn't stop talking. It was so nice and refreshing to get all of this out. "I miss her so much, and I still love her so much and I don't know what to do." I started sobbing now but never took my eyes off the person across from me. They started to look more familiar to me now then when I first got here. "You look so familiar." I said quietly and scooted closer to them, trying to see if I could recognize them.

For the first time, the person moved and looked at me, but still didn't say anything. I moved closer to them, they didn't move. I stopped crying but I felt weird, like I knew this person or was supposed to know them or something. Then that's when it hit me. The black sunglasses. The way they looked at me. The cardinal hat. I knew who this was.

Slowly I moved closer, and closer, and closer, until my face was inches from hers. I waited to see if she would move. She didn't. So I carefully removed the sunglasses from her face, and the hat from her head. Then I leaned in and pressed my lips softly against hers and I felt a thousand butterflies swarm my stomach. It felt so different yet so familiar. Without wasting anytime I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I felt her hands go on my waist as she kissed me harder, pulling me into her lap. I obliged and straddled her waist, tangling my fingers into her hair.

This one kiss made so many hidden emotions abrupt inside me and next thing I knew I was crying again. I had to remove my lips from hers so that I could breathe and I dropped my forehead onto her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry," I choked out.

"Shh..don't be sorry. It's okay." She whispered to me.

I loosened my grip and leaned back to look at her. My vision was blurry from the tears but I could still make out every feature. Her dark brown eyes that stared back at me. The way her brunette bangs were swept across her forehead. How her pouty lips were formed into a small but sad smile.

Those lips that I've missed so much.

I broke down again and tightly wrapped my arms around her neck, burying my face into the crook of her neck. "I missed you so much Santana."

"I know. I missed you too B."

* * *

**Disney song used; Kiss The Girl - The Little Mermaid.**


End file.
